


suddenly you're a mile away and you have their shoes

by nicoleaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: Drabbles for various soulmate pairings within the Supernatural universe.***Sam never doubts in the existence of angels, despite everything that John and Dean said about them being nothing but a fairytale. If someone asked him why he believed so firmly in the existence of angels, he’d probably say some bullshit about demons and balance and the greater good.He wouldn’t tell them about the name inked behind his left ear.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Rowena MacLeod, Azazel/John Winchester, Azazel/Mary Winchester, Becky Rosen/Chuck Shurley, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer/Karen Singer, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Eileen Leahy, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Chuck Shurley/Sam Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Ellen Harvelle/Jody Mills, Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Meg Masters/Ruby, Metatron/Naomi (Supernatural), Michael/Adam Milligan, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 213





	suddenly you're a mile away and you have their shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132255) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> This is just a series of drabbles written about various soulmate pairings in the Supernatural universe, some of the pairings are connected, most are not. Some are angsty, some are fluffy, hopefully all are enjoyable.
> 
> This fic is inspired by suzukiblu's outstanding piece "does it bother anyone else that somebody else has your name", which is a must-read for any star wars fan and much better than anything I could ever dream of writing. If you even remotely enjoy this, then I encourage you to go read their fic.

Sam never doubts in the existence of angels, despite everything that John and Dean said about them being nothing but a fairytale. If someone asked him why he believed so firmly in the existence of angels, he’d probably say some bullshit about demons and balance and the greater good.

He wouldn’t tell them about the name inked behind his left ear, a name that could only belong to an angel.

*

*

*

John displays his name proudly, letting the whole world see _ “Mary Winchester”  _ emblazoned on his collar bone. Mary never shows her name off, she tells John that her family is conservative, old fashioned. She doesn’t dare admit to him that as deeply as she loves him, it is not his name that she bares. Instead, she is filled with fear and loathing every time she looks at the name  _ “Azazel” _ carved into her ribs.

What John doesn’t know, can’t hurt him.

*

*

*

Dean has the names of dozens of girls winding down his back;  _ Maria, Jadyn, Tiffany, Brittany, Bev, Taylor, Serena, Beth, April, Amy, Meg, Theresa, Penny, Freya, Gwen, Lisa- _

Some days he thinks his only real soulmates are the open road and warm apple pie.

*

*

*

Jack Kline does not have a soul mark, the universe knows that he’ll die too young.

*

*

*

Gabe kisses Sam for the first time on a Tuesday afternoon. Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure is playing on the TV, and somewhere between the elated shouts of “SIXTY NINE, DUDE!” and thinly veiled homoerotic subtext, Gabe works up the nerve to kiss the one who’s name is engraved on his thigh.

*

*

*

Lucifer and Michael were proud to bear each other’s names. From the beginning, they were entwined, one soul in two bodies. Their names were inked in the finest gold on each other’s cheeks. 

After the fall, after the war, the names fade.

*

*

*

Becky doesn’t have a name, how can a being so powerful and ancient go by a singular name?

*

*

*

Sam’s body is covered in names, old names, ancient names. Every inch of his body, save for his face, is covered in blue ink proclaiming the name of an ancient deity, an almighty God. Any name that anyone has called this all-powerful all-knowing being is carved into his flesh, reminding him who he really belongs to. 

He wonders who started referring to God as  _ “Chuck”. _

*

*

*

Jody Mills has no time for soulmates anymore. She lost her first love, found him and their child murdered on the floor of their house. She mourns for a decade, watches as her soul mark fades away to nothing. She’s fine with it, she made her peace a long time ago.

Until, one day, she feels the telltale burn of a new name marking itself on her skin. Part of her doesn’t want to look, doesn’t want to allow herself this kind of happiness, lest it gets ripped away from her again.

Finally, she peels back the sleeve of her jacket. 

_ Donna Hanscum. _

*

*

*

When Sam was a kid, his soul mark stood out more than he did.  _ “Jessica Moore”  _ was tattooed on his forehead, clear as day. Kids used to make fun of him for having such a conspicuous soul mark, but he didn’t really care, all he wanted was to find the one who would make him whole. He finds her in college, plans a life with her; steady jobs, a beautiful house with a white picket fence, a yard with room for a dog or two, a couple of kids. 

When he loses her, the mark fades into an angry bruise that does not go away until a few years later, when he’s on another college campus, half the country away. He brushes shoulders with the custodian when he feels a burning on his cheek. Dean cackles at him as the name “Gabriel” makes its home on his cheek.

They figure out who the trickster really is a whole lot faster because of it. And in the end, that makes all the difference.

*

*

*

Benny’s mark always stayed the same, even in Purgatory. It was fitting then, that Purgatory was where he would meet Dean Winchester.

*

*

*

Sam had always known what the mark on his neck meant, what it destined him for. He vowed he would never be a vessel, would never give in to the darkness and damnation that his mark claimed him for. He would never give in to Lucifer.

*

*

*

Adam never really wondered why his mark only carried a first name, he figured it wouldn’t matter in the long run, so long as he and his fated loved each other unconditionally. 

Now, sitting in a cage in the pits of hell, Adam hates himself for his blind faith.

*

*

*

Dean has never had a soul mark. It wasn’t something that kept him up at night, he was fine not being tied down, not being restricted. He was a hunter, and hunters didn’t need to be constantly worrying about some soul mate who could only hold them back.

He tells himself that he doesn’t care, but when at the ripe old age of 29, he is dragged out of hell and finds himself in the middle of now where, he is shocked and a little overwhelmed by the red hand emblazoned on his skin, an unconventional, but undeniable soul mark.

Now, if he could only figure out who the fuck  _ Castiel  _ is.

*

*

*

Castiel is one of the only angels to carry the name of a human on him. In every vessel he has ever embodied, the name  _ Jimmy Novak _ has burned, as bright and beautiful as angelic grace.

*

*

*

The second Claire and Kaia meet, it becomes obvious to everyone around them that they are perfect for each other. They fall in love quickly, sharing sweet dates and selfies outside of movie theatres. Their love is the stuff of cliches and hallmark movies, but neither of them really care.

*

*

*

“I love you”, Cas admits, hope and anxiety mingling in his soft blue eyes.

Dean smiles, “I know”.

*

*

*

John’s name reads  _ Azazel _ . It makes the hunt for the yellow-eyed demon a lot easier. The outcome remains the same.

*

*

*

Charlie tells herself constantly not to get her hopes up every time she meets a cute girl cosplaying as Princess Leia at comic con. None of them ever share the name written in messy cursive on the inside of her elbow. She begins to lose hope, wondering if the name  _ Jo  _ actually belongs to a man and the universe didn’t get the memo that she, Charlie Bradbury, is a raging lesbian. 

Luckily, Dean and Sam seemingly have friends everywhere, and when Dean catches a glimpse of her mark one evening, she suddenly finds herself on the phone with an absolutely gorgeous sounding blonde who likes strong liquor and even stronger female characters.

*

*

*

No one else can see Chuck’s marks. He doesn’t flaunt them, they are too numerous for anyone other than him to comprehend. His immortal soul is covered in the names of every person, every being, every creature, that has ever existed, and that ever will exist. 

*

*

*

Sam used to love the name on the soft underside of his knee, dreamt about what it meant and the life he would share with them. He imagined that they would meet, fall in love during a whirlwind romance, and finally create a life together. He imagined soft kisses and warm hands underneath golden skylines.

He never expects his soulmates to look at him with complete disgust, never expected him to casually announce “Sam, of course, is an  _ abomination. _ ”

He never expects for his soulmate to be head over heels for his brother, he never expects to be remotely okay with it.

So Sam does what he thinks is best, ignores the ache in his chest, and lets his  _ Castiel  _ and Dean to share their  _ “more profound bond”  _ even if it means sacrificing ever happily ever after he dreamt up.

*

*

*

Jack Kline’s soul mark reads  _ nougat.  _

*

*

*

“Names don’t mean anything, kid.” Gabriel says, “Trust me, I’ve had a few.”

“Something tells me none of those names have been anything like me,” Dean smirks.

*

*

*

Bobby and Karen were together for 52 years before he passed away peacefully in his sleep. She followed him eight months later.

*

*

*

Neither Gabe nor Rowena have a name, they find comfort in each other’s arms anyway.

*

*

*

“You just love me for the free beer”, Ellen joked, a smile gracing her face as she took a sip of Three Sheeps.

“No,” Jody laughed, “But that sure is a perk.”

*

*

*

When Jo finds Charlie, she can feel a weight being lifted off her shoulders, it feels like she is seeing everything for the first time.

*

*

*

Gabe proposes on a Tuesday, half as a joke, half as an apology. They get married on a Friday, at Sam’s insistence. It’s a quiet affair, just friends and family, Gabe’s dad even makes an appearance, insisting on giving a toast and a blessing. They raise a family, have a few kids, a dog named Pluto, a cat named Romeo, and a handful of beta fish named John, Paul, George, and Ringo.

They are happy.

*

*

*

Divorces are uncommon, and downright rare when the two people in question are soulmates. What could possibly cause two people who are meant to be perfect for each other to want to separate from each other? 

For Dean and Cas, it’s the death of a child. 

They bury Jack Kline Winchester on the 21st of February, he would have been three that May

*

*

*

Naomi smirks, “Well isn’t this a surprise?” 

Metatron just smiles.

*

*

*

Meg and Ruby are two of hell’s finest, few are surprised when it turns out that they bear each other’s mark.

*

*

*

The name on Crowley’s arm doesn’t matter, he killed them long ago in pursuit of a crown.

*

*

*

_ “Rowena Macleod”  _ is emblazoned on Arthur Ketch’s face from the moment he is born until the moment he dies. In the afterlife, he takes his place beside his queen in Hell.

*

*

*

Ruby does not have a name, so she invents one.

  
  


*

*

*

“I don’t know about this,” Eileen signs, “what if she doesn’t like me?”

Sam laughs, “Of course she’ll like you, she’s your soulmate,”

“But…” Eileen pauses, “Can she sign?”

Sam smiles, nodding, “She’s the one who taught me. Charlie is amazing, you have nothing to be nervous about.”

*

*

*

  
  


Bobby and Ellen meet at the grocery store. They both have young kids, Ellen has her daughter, Jo, a precocious five-year-old with a love of camo and unicorns. Bobby had recently adopted his two young nephews, eight-year-old Dean and four-year-old Sam. It’s a shock when they realize that their names match, both having given up on each other a decade ago.

They raise their children together on a farm on the outskirts of Sioux Center, Iowa. Sam and Dean and Jo grow up chasing chickens and milking cows, no one ever mentions demons or angels or anything else outside the norm. Life is quiet, life is good.


End file.
